


[untitled]

by thisisnayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnayeon/pseuds/thisisnayeon
Summary: Shit goes down even worse since the day Nayeon got promoted as lieutenant—they say: blessed are the peacekeepers, for they shall be called the children of God. However, does justice really bring peace… and is everyone squeaky clean?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[untitled]

Saturday night and the bar is packed, a woman found herself a spot. Lips quirk upwards at the sight of the bartender. Settling down, she faced the tall, beautiful girl carving an ice block into a perfect sphere.

“Heard you took a week-off… why?”

“To relax,” she replied, clicking her tongue, eyes darting about, “and this place looks fancy…” hands gesturing as she focused on the city’s view, “open and just look at the view, damn.” Nayeon said, she knows it isn’t the answer the bartender wanted to hear, “what else do you expect me to do, Tzuyu?”

“You’re the Nayeon,” Tzuyu responded, she rubbed the glass rim with a sliced lime, dipping it with coarse salt afterwards. Glancing at Nayeon, sarcastically saying, “you’re quite crazy.”

“Using ‘quite’ as if it makes a difference, huh.” Nayeon snorted, watching Tzuyu adding a splash—Cointreau, tequila, lime juice, into the shaker then shook it and strained it into the glass over the flawless sculptured ice ball. She pushed the drink towards Nayeon, “it’s on you?”

“It’s on me.”

“Who possessed you? You’re surprisingly being kind to me tonight.”

Tzuyu ignored Nayeon, leaving her to attend the other customers. Nayeon was about to have a sip but the commotion drew her attention. She sees a man aged in his 40’s, tugging on a woman’s hair, dragging her, yelling expletive words. Most chose to not bother, some eyed with concern and fear. A sigh exhaled, Nayeon placed her drink onto the marble countertop, she rolled up her sleeves as she got up.

“Nay, don’t.” Tzuyu warned.

Nayeon snubbed her, she disregarded all the warnings she received. Her hands on the vacant stool, she inched closer and closer to the couple. The woman struggled to free from his strong grasp, crying silently. Nayeon had the bar stool in her possession, lifting it high up in the air as she ran to the man and smashed it to the side of his head. The stool dropped, hands trembling violently. She’s more of a cool and chill person when handling such situations, violence is the last resort for Nayeon. It wasn’t her first time hitting a person, she didn’t know what had gotten into her—it’s like the scene unlocked a memory, one she refuses to recall. Seeing the man passed out, Nayeon knelt by the weeping woman, “you’re okay?”

“You… you shouldn’t have helped me,” the woman said, eyes reflecting terror. She mumbled words but audible for Nayeon to hear, “run.”

Burst a group of buff men at the entrance, Nayeon scattered away from the woman and the man she beat up. Blank—Nayeon doesn’t know where to run, for fuck’s sake out of all places: a rooftop bar. Nayeon backed away slowly until her heels met the ledge. It made a smirk appearing on the man's lips, "there's no way out." Nayeon hopped over the safety fence, feet on the ledge. The group of men were startled, frozen. “Hey! Are you crazy?”

“I’m quite crazy.” Nayeon responded; a glint of mischievousness in her eyes, it met Tzuyu’s. 

One thing for sure, Nayeon is one reckless bitch.

And quoting Tzuyu, she’s really quite crazy.

She jumped off, her hands caught the drainage pipe. She hears people gasping and the men spitting curses. Sliding down the pipe until she reaches the ground, Nayeon immediately sprints away from the low-rise building. The head start gave Nayeon an advantage. She managed to get away but only to stumble upon another gang hanging out in the alley. They were beating someone using baseball bats. Their heads turned to Nayeon, and smiles plastered.

“Are you in trouble, Nay?” one of them asked.

Shouts getting louder, Nayeon sprinted past them, yelling, “boys, hold them off for me, I’ll buy you dinner! Bye!”

Few men who looked alike the ones in the bar flanked Nayeon from the other side. She dodged the punches thrown and kept running along the dark alleyway. She grabbed a trash can, attempting to throw it to the men, however it didn’t go far. At least, enough to buy her time. She took a sharp right turn, causing her bumping into a woman in a white hoodie. “Watch where you’re going!” the woman hissed, glaring at Nayeon.

Nayeon only gave her an apologetic glance, she heard running footsteps incoming. Instinctively, she held the woman’s wrist, “we gotta run.”

“Why would I?”

“Try running, girls.”

Their heads whipped to the manly voice, noticing the men were armed with knives. They advanced at the two, Nayeon let go of her wrist and moved away. Each found a weapon for themselves: Nayeon with a wooden plank, the hoodie girl with an empty glass bottle. Their backs touching, eyes on the men surrounding them, Nayeon whispered, “what’s your name?”

“Sharon.”

“Okay, Sharon…” a pause, “in three.”

Two.

One.

A man swung his knife at Sharon, she held his wrist and forced him to drop the knife then smashed the bottle to his head. Nayeon elbowed the man’s abdomen who head-locked her, she pushed him off her. Another tried to attack Sharon and Nayeon’s alert made her duck, then the wooden plank snapped into two as it hit the attacker. Hands automatically intertwined, they ran off together. Neon lights ahead, Nayeon and Sharon glance behind; the men are metres apart, chasing them. As if they’re competing for the Olympics, their legs feel jelly at the speed they’re running, hearts beating abnormally.

They managed to sneak past the bouncers, booming music welcomed them and they blended in with the drunk and happy crowd on the dancefloor. Bodies pressing, sweat and phenol contaminating the air. Sharon’s eyes darted at the entrance, afraid if the thugs ambushed them any minute (seconds maybe) by now. Nayeon seemed to forget what happened, slowly melting with the addicting vibe.

The thugs came in sight, angry eyes scanning the area. Sharon pulled Nayeon close, cupping her face and brought Nayeon into a kiss. Stunned Nayeon was, Sharon peeked to see the men leaving the nightclub. She distanced herself, panting, “they’re gone.”

Nayeon followed Sharon’s gaze, nodding subtly, “yeah…”

The flashing lights illuminating their faces, none bothered to ask why their cheeks are flushed. Sharon shot a question, “what’s your name?”

“Nay.”

“What the fuck you got into?”

“I don’t know!” Nayeon shrugged, shaking her head, “I was just helping someone.”

“You shouldn’t have help.” Sharon’s tone pissed, looking around to make sure no one suspicious lurking. Then, she stared at Nayeon with her cold, piercing eyes, “you know what? You’re a bad luck.”

Sharon went to find a secluded area. It’s dangerous to exit the place as the men might be outside, waiting for them. Leaning against the wall, trying to come up with a plan to flee away, her thoughts were disturbed by Nayeon who crashed into her. Before Sharon could respond, Nayeon quickly defended herself, “someone pushed me, okay.” Ignoring Nayeon, her mind continued to visualize her plans. Curiosity got the best of Nayeon which made her break the silence between them, “what you’re thinking ‘bout?”

“Don’t bother,” Sharon replied harshly.

Nayeon pursed her lips, baffled at the attitude. “Fine.” She said, arms crossed. “I’ll get going, bye!”

Sharon sees Nayeon leaving, and decides to catch up to her, “where are you going?”

“Leaving this place,” Nayeon turned to face her, “why are you following me?”

“You dragged me into your mess so you have to get me out of it.”

Without any answers, Nayeon gestured to Sharon to follow her. They went deeper into the nightclub, descending down the staircase that leads to the basement. A red emergency light blinking above a door; Nayeon crouched, a hand blindly searching for a key on the floor. She found it near a potted plant, the key unlocked the door and Sharon was first to head out.

Cautiously.

“What is this place?”

She questioned, eyes on Nayeon who’s shutting the door. Leaking pipes, rats scrambling to its nest, broken signage, lights flickering with mayflies buzzing—Sharon felt like vomiting. “It’s an abandoned stop.” Nayeon answered, standing by Sharon’s side, cracking her neck, “if we go to the left, we’ll find the nearest station.”

Nayeon and Sharon hopped down the railway track, journeying left as Nayeon said. It was dead silent until they reached the intersection. The ground shaking and lights growing from the other end, seconds matter and a train passed by.

“Two minutes,” Nayeon muttered as she lost the sight of the train. “Two minutes ‘til the other comes. Run… run, run!”

They sprinted towards where they saw the train come from, feeling the Earth vibrating, it indicates another train will come by. Lights getting brighter, they ran as fast as they could, reaching the ledge. Both struggled to lift themselves over the ledge, the loud honking echoing makes them even panicky. Once both are on the higher ground, the train passed by. They laid on the cement floor, eyes widened as they stared at the endless ceiling, chuckling like lunatics. “Did we almost die?” Nayeon breathed out.

“Your fault for all this,” Sharon replied, earning an ugly laugh from Nayeon. She sat up, dusting her clothes. Frowning, “it’s dirty.”

“You can just wash them.” Nayeon’s eyes wandered about, some were looking at them. She nudged Sharon’s side, “we should go before the security comes.”

The station’s a seething mass of humanity. When a certain area is crowded, people take in no information from anyone; everyone mind their own business. Something felt off for Nayeon at the moment—what happened obviously caught attention but she feels like there are familiar eyes watching her. That’s why she rushed Sharon to leave. Pretending nothing happened, the two left the station, avoiding all the unwanted eye-contacts along their way out. The duo ascended the stairs, greeted by a perfect midnight velvet sky decorated with a canopy of brilliant stars, “hope I won’t see you anymore,” Sharon stated.

“Bet.” Nayeon responded, facing the opposite way then looked at Sharon who’s still looking at her. “I know I’m sexy, stop staring.”

Sharon scoffed, it felt unbelievable; the unnecessary trouble and Nayeon’s choice of words. Arms folded across her chest, “you’re interesting.”

“Want my number?”

“How did you know that route?”

“It’s none of your business to know,” Nayeon replied, shoving her hands into her pockets, “sorry for the inconvenience, have great days ahead.”

Turning to leave, Nayeon’s tracks are halted as she hears her name being called out. “I guess it’s Nay for Im Nayeon.” Nayeon glanced over her shoulder, seeing Sharon smiling. By the looks of Nayeon, she knew what Nayeon’s about to ask so she answered it in advance, “how I know is none of your business. Goodbye, let’s not cross paths anymore.”

“Stop.”

Nayeon voiced as Sharon walked away. Tailing her to the backstreet, she caught up to her pace, grabbing Sharon’s arm—they froze. “It doesn’t matter much, Nay.” Sharon faced Nayeon with a smirk, “I just heard a lot about you.” As if hypnotized by Sharon’s sweet voice, Nayeon didn’t realize her grip on Sharon loosened. The next thing she knew, her back slammed against the wall, and a gun pressed against her forehead. “If we ever meet again, get out of my way, unless…” she cocked the gun, “unless you need help with that.”

Chuckling lowly, Nayeon raised her hand in surrender, “the gun isn’t necessary, you know,” snorting.

“For people like you… it is.”

The sharp gunshot stupefied Nayeon. Her eyes shut as she tried to get rid of the image of her own blood oozing, and the silence wasn’t helping her at all—peeking, Sharon was nowhere to be found and shattered glass by her feet. Staggering forward, looking left and right before deciding to head home.

A series of knocks awaken Nayeon from her deep slumber on the uncomfortable couch. Her brows furrowed as her head agonizing ached, she ignored the knocking and checked her phone instead. Nothing… just nothing—perfect. Screeching like a velociraptor Nayeon was, stretching in progress and lightly slapping herself. The rhythmic knocks didn’t stop and she knows it surely belongs to Daniel. Nayeon ruffled her messy bed hair as she answered the door, eyes squinting at the brightness outside. “Daniel.” Nayeon greeted the man in a plain shirt and ripped jeans, not forgetting his flannel tied around his waist. She knows what goes (or went) on, “settling it today?”

“Yeah…” Daniel trailed, sadness obvious, “is she here?”

“I’m here.” Another voice echoed, Nayeon turned to see Jihyo well-dressed. Jihyo sadly smiles at the sight of Daniel. She faced Nayeon, reassuringly, “I’ll be fine.”

“Take care… the both of you.”

Nayeon sees them off, shutting the door when they round the corner, vanishing from Nayeon’s view. Pacing back and forth, her mind tries to piece whatever that happened last night. Sharon, Sharon, Sharon—who is her? The name doesn’t ring a bell, Nayeon never met anyone named Sharon throughout her whole life. Heading to her bedroom where she spotted a box by her bed, Nayeon studied the writings on the box, and that stare instantly turned into a glare. She kicked the box under her bed then draped the towel over her shoulder. In the bathroom, she blasted her playlist and began to dance her way to the shower. Sometimes, it’s the bathroom where Nayeon finds joy in; she can hold her imaginary world tour whenever she wants to. Moving and swaying to the beats as water rained on her, it distracts her from the negativity that tries to invade her mind.

And it flashes.

The kiss.

Sharon.

Nayeon collected herself and rinsed from the bubbly soap, she froze the second her phone rang. Quickly wrapping the towel around her body, she sauntered to the ringing phone. It was Jeongyeon; the captain. “Hello?”

“Hey,” the tone sounded flirtatious. “Are you at home?” Jeongyeon asked, she’s outside of the house, waiting for someone to open the door for her as she gave up knocking several times. “I’m here.”

‘Oh shit!’ Nayeon thought, panicking. She has forgotten that Jeongyeon asked for help for the squad anniversary later tonight. “I’m in the shower, uh, do you see the flytrap nearby?”

Jeongyeon hummed, lifting the plant pot where the spare key was hidden underneath the Venus flytrap, “typical place for keys, Nay… and no one puts a flytrap there.”

“It was Jihyo’s idea.”

The call ended, Nayeon hurriedly dressed up. Hair is still drying as she looks for Jeongyeon in the living area. Jeongyeon flopped onto the couch, and what caught Nayeon’s eyes was the bouquet of roses that had a card and a tiny teddy bear attached. “What… is that?” Nayeon questioned as she approached Jeongyeon.

“I think that we should talk about us…”

“Us?”

Jeongyeon stood up, eyes locked, “Nay, all those nights with you… it means something, right?”

Distancing herself, Nayeon folded her arms across her chest, shaking her head, “no.”

“No?”

“You got the wrong idea, Jeong…” Nayeon said, pointing at the bouquet, “I don’t need that,” then she motioned between them, “there’s no us… those nights it’s just us filling our needs.”

“Well, I need you.” Jeongyeon replied, slightly angered but she tried not to—thinking there’s a chance. “I love you.”

“I don’t.”

It was cold… so cold it pierced Jeongyeon’s heart. Does it really never mean anything to her? Fists balled, nails digging her palms, Jeongyeon calmed herself and her eyes tried to search for something in Nayeon’s—if she didn’t mean what she said but there was nothing except coldness.

Slowly nodding, trying to understand, breaking off the eye-contact, “so what was it, do you really not feel anything?”

“It meant nothing.” Nayeon pursed her lips, feeling bad and stressed over this messed up relationship they have… or had. “Captain.”

“I’m sorry that I misunderstood your intentions… Lieutenant.” Jeongyeon voiced, almost cracking and teary-eyed, “I’ll see you later for the anniversary.”

“Jeong…” Nayeon blurted as Jeongyeon headed towards the door.

“It’s Captain Yoo, not just Jeong.”

Nayeon sighed, “Jeong.” but the door is now slammed shut.

Her phone ringing, Nayeon glanced at the caller ID—an unknown number. She went to the kitchen for a glass of water, and what caught her attention was the polaroid on the fridge. Like the box in her room, Nayeon had the same glare on it. In that captured moment, they were happy: arms looped around her neck, a kiss on Nayeon’s cheek, eyes were smiling.

What went wrong?

“Reminiscing, huh?”

Almost dropping the glass, Nayeon mumbled curses as she was startled, “how the fuck did you get in?”

“Venus flytrap,” a pause, “and oh, language, Nay.”

“Can you just knock like a normal person?” Nayeon set the glass on the countertop, “if I have a gun, I would have shot you, Dahyun.”

“You’re no killer,” Dahyun replied, smiling. She tossed an A4-sized, brown envelope with a snake drawn in red onto the counter. “That’s not blood, don’t be scared.” Dahyun chuckled, “that’s all I got… what you asked for.”

“Just a fair warning,” she continued, “learn when to back out.”

“What do you mean?” Nayeon questioned, her suspicions rising—she doesn’t fully trust the Kims. Dahyun has been playing mind games with her, and she is so close to burying a bullet in her forehead. “If you pull some weird ass shit, I swear to God—”

“Have I ever done shit to you, Nay?” Dahyun stepped closer, clicking her tongue. Hand patting Nayeon’s shoulder, “let’s talk about God some other time,” then she cupped her cheek, “congratulations on being lieutenant.”

As Dahyun finally left, Nayeon ripped the envelope open. Scoffing at the photographs taken, “so this is what you have been doing…”

“Captain Yoo,” Jeongyeon turned to see the commander leaning against the doorframe, “I thought the squad took a day-off for the anniversary,” and that eerie smile, Jeongyeon hates it, “may I ask what are you doing here?”

“Just because.”

A stifled laugh, “you’re a bad liar.” The commander closed the distance between them, “your eyes tell, did your romance go downhill?”  
Jeongyeon masked a stoic face but deep inside, she was terrified. Eyes levelled, “it’s alright, and since you’re here… let’s discuss something.”

“About what?”

“Snakes.”

It has been four years of them together, Jeongyeon’s perfectly manicured nails poked the golden glow of mini icebergs in her drink. Her fingers wrapped around the glass, raising it for a toast—but her phone began to vibrate, she eyed the texts, letting out a frustrated sigh. Jihyo noticed the slight change of Jeongyeon’s expression, “are you okay?” she asked, causing Jeongyeon to turn to her.

“I’m good,” Jeongyeon responded, taking a glance at her phone as it rang, “I have to take this.”

She left the table, making her way to the exit. The restaurant was packed, and Jeongyeon started to feel claustrophobic. Outside, the chilly breeze greeted her, heading towards the lamppost and leaning against it, she picked up the call.

“Ah. Finally…” at the other end; like spalled stones in hessian sack, the man’s voice is, Jeongyeon rolled her eyes to his tone.

“What do you want now.”

“I just want to remind you of our little treaty.”

Jeongyeon pursed her lips, trying to calm herself before she accidentally snaps, and there she goes, politely, “we already talked about this, V.”

“I know.” V replied, chuckling, “it’s just… sometimes,” a pause. “Well, most of the time, I should say,” Jeongyeon shut her eyes, feeling the anger starting to boil in her. “A man has special needs.”

Clicking her tongue, Jeongyeon figured what he wanted, “I thought I gave you enough.” she said, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked into the restaurant—seeing her squadmates fooling around the table. Jihyo’s face is purely lit with excitement, pretending that the green bottle is a microphone, singing soulfully along with the others as Ryujin danced like her limbs were made of jelly. A small smile plastered on her lips, but it immediately turned into a frown, “how much do you want?”

“Double the payment,” he demanded. “This is why I like you… you’re smart.”

“Double?” Jeongyeon repeated angrily, in disbelief, “are you insane?”

“We have a truce, V,” she continued, “do you want me to re–”

V cut off Jeongyeon’s words, mockingly, “what. Report me?” Jeongyeon gritted her teeth, knowing what V will be saying, “go ahead,” he challenged, laughing. “You do know that I’m not going to go down alone.”

“Fuck you.”

“I have things to do, so...” he trailed, and Jeongyeon spotted a familiar car nearby. Window winded down, she sees him smirking at her. “Give me double, or you’ll get cold bodies of your comrades.”

The call ended and the two exchanged glares. Jeongyeon slowly stepped back when V’s car drove out of her sight after she wired the money to him. Masking a happy look, Jeongyeon went in and continued celebrating their 4th anniversary with her squadmates.

“Jeong. Jeong. Jeong. Jeong.”

Jihyo tugged Jeongyeon’s arm, and brought her to the middle, “to our lovely and boring captain!” Jihyo voiced. Before Jeongyeon could avoid it, Ryujin and Nayeon popped the bottle, aiming it towards her face. The squad cheered and howled, earning irritated eyes from the regular customers. “Okay, okay, that’s enough,” Jihyo said, gaining her friends’ attention, and she glanced at Jeongyeon, “do your speech.”

“I don’t even prepare a speech,” Jeongyeon wiped her face using her sleeves.

Jihyo sighed, “just say anything, oh God.”

“If you don’t give us a speech, you like me.” The others laughed hysterically at Nayeon’s words, and Nayeon crossed her arms, staring directly at Jeongyeon, “and you have to go out on a date with me.”

“Stop spouting nonsense, Im.” Jeongyeon said, making Nayeon’s smile drop.

Jeongyeon looked at everyone—she took a deep breath, trying not to get teary eyed. Clearing her throat, she started, “we have been through alot as a team… and I thank everyone for having trust in me as your captain,” her hands dug deep in her pockets. “Just keep being careful and have each others’ back, okay?”

“You make it sound like you’ll die tomorrow,” Jihyo stated, concern obvious in her tone. She crossed her arms, “don’t stretch yourself too much, you deserve some rest.”

“Yeah.” Ryujin spoke, lightly nodding, “you’ll overwork yourself.”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Jeongyeon shrugged. Jihyo silently stares as Nayeon pursed her lips, unamused. Noticing the heavy tension, Jeongyeon clasped her hands and smiled brightly, “aren’t we supposed to hit the bar?” seeing subtle nods, she went on, “if you all don’t finish what you ordered, I’m making everyone pay for themselves.”

“Not even a welcome back speech for me, Captain?”

They all turned and saw the smile that melts hundreds of hearts, stunned they were, “why do you look like you’re seeing a ghost?”

“Sana?” Jeongyeon shook her head in disbelief, “I thought you’re handling things at home…”

“Consider it settled,” Sana pulled the seat beside Nayeon, pouring herself a drink, “so what did I miss?”

It didn’t take them long—everyone was starving. Clearing up the mess, stacking their empty plates, the rest waited outside whilst Jeongyeon made the payment. “I’m sorry for the mess and all…” she apologized as she handed her card to the cashier who (insincerely) smiled. “Thank you,” Jeongyeon said, once settled.

Stars glittering, Jeongyeon neared her squadmates, “let’s go,” and she had a small smile when Nayeon linked arms with her, but she detached herself, “I’m not joining.”

“Why not?”

“I have something to do,” Jeongyeon lied, she’s just not in the mood for drinking. Eyes seeing Jihyo waiting by Nayeon’s car, “go ahead…” trailing, then with a little bit of hesitation, Jeongyeon inched closer to Nayeon. Gulping the nervousness away, she wanted to kiss her so badly but she knew it’s wrong so she pulled away, “have fun, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jeongyeon quickly paced to her car. She hears Nayeon shouting at her, “Jeong! Take care!”

Hopping into her car, Jeongyeon ignited the engine, window winded down, she poked her head outside, “don’t get into fights, alright?”

“We won’t!” Jihyo responded, laughing, “I’ll take care of them for you,” glancing at Nayeon, “her too.”

“I never caused trouble!”

“You might.”

Waving a goodbye as she drove away, leaning back in her seat, letting the air caress her face; mindlessly driving until colours start to layer over the blackness above.

A whiff of the sweet, musky papers greeted Nayeon as she pushed the hollow metal door, she saw Jihyo staring intensely at the monitor whilst Ryujin was eating bread by her side. The others were nowhere to be found at the moment—Nayeon headed to her desk, noticing the steaming cup of coffee on Jeongyeon’s table. Her eyes scanned around, seeing the captain leaning by the doorframe of the commander's office. Studying Jeongyeon’s expression; Nayeon is aware that the two are having a disagreement. Silently observing, she settled down and kept an eye on them.

Chatters and laughters—Jeongyeon turned to see Sana and some other officers entering with smiles. “Can’t you reconsider?” Jeongyeon pleaded, eyes almost glazing. The commander remained quiet and went to the meeting room. Turning around to her squadmates, Jeongyeon called them out. “Hey. Discussion. Now.”

Hearing Jeongyeon’s restrained yet strict tone, they rushed to the room, lightly bowing at the sight of the commander. “We’re sending your team off to Kamakura,” the lieutenant started without waiting for all of them to take their seats, making some frozen in terror. Eyes sharply glaring at the squad members then to Sana. “Are you looking at a ghost?”

“I’m sorry, Commander Bae.”

“Based on the squad’s performance throughout the years,” pausing, then a deep breath inhaled. Bae folded her arms, orbs darted at Jeongyeon. “I believe there will be no objections—like it or not, it’s final.” She clicked her tongue, relaxing her posture as her gaze burned the captain. “You handled a similar case around last year… this would be easier, I assume.”

Silence.

It was dead silent in that room. No one dared to talk, and Bae took it as her cue to leave. Hand firmly holding the doorknob, she halted at Jeongyeon’s voice, “Commander.”

Bae slowly faced Jeongyeon. She inched closer, whispering as she pats Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Seeing the glimpse of emotions flashed in Jeongyeon’s eyes, Bae glanced at the squad, grinning, “good luck, your captain will brief you more.” Then, she turned back to Jeongyeon, speaking in a hushed tone, “keep what I said in mind.”

And she left.

“Jeong?” One of them voiced concerningly as Jeongyeon stood frozen for quite awhile. “Captain.”

Gesturing that she’s fine, Jeongyeon looked at her squadmates one by one, then began pacing around, “come back after lunch time,” and they reluctantly left except Nayeon.

“Are you hiding something?”

“Why would I?” Jeongyeon responded, surprised at the sudden question. “I don’t think there’s anything that’s kept hidden,” she said, eyeing Nayeon with suspicion.

“Just asking,” Nayeon shrugged then made her way out after saying, “we should be truthful, at least to each other.”

“The audacity, Nay.”

“Whose fault was it for falling?” Nayeon snapped, “I already said, no feelings involved.”

Jeongyeon silently watched the door closing, cradling her face in her hands—frustrated and stressed. Nayeon’s words ringing in her head battling the whispers of Commander Bae; she lashed out in anger, kicking the objects nearby, attracting attention from outside the room. Worriedly, the squad stilled themselves, not knowing what to do. All they know is that Jeongyeon is angry.

Really.

Really.

Angry.

Sana suggested, “should we calm her down?”

“No,” Nayeon replied, going back to her seat, “let her be, or else it gets messy.”

It has been four years as a squad. The five aren’t just squadmates: they’re more than what family and friends could define—however, even the strongest bond can break. The five went through alot together. They share secrets, they have feelings, when something happens… it automatically clicked. Seemingly to know everything, they thought they’re crystal clear to one another but it’s just the tip of the iceberg that they’re seeing. Who knows what could be underneath?

Jeongyeon’s sudden display of rage has proven that there’s something hidden, something being kept away from one’s knowledge. But is it just her alone who has more up her sleeves?

It can be anyone, everyone.

Few hours past midnight, the squad was split into two: Sana, Nayeon, and Ryujin were at the harbour while Jeongyeon and Jihyo flew to Kamakura. Their breathing and the waves being the only music, their heads snapped to the sound of multiple footsteps and curses. Ryujin peeked from her spot, seeing people being dragged by armed men towards a boat. Through the earpiece, Sana heard, “shoot.” Aiming the man who lifted the board to cover the space beneath him that is occupied by the victims sandwiched with one another, a bullet burst through his skull—causing chaos.

Nayeon and Ryujin dashed out of their spots. Bullets exchange between the two sides as Sana tries to snipe the men one by one. Hearing the engine being revved, the two jumped onto the boat. They were outnumbered: it was three against seven. Sana left her spot and rushed to find the helmsman, firing the heads who were in her way mercilessly before they could get to her while Nayeon and Ryujin paired up to kill off the rest. “Hello there, captain,” Sana sarcastically said, then shot the helmsman's thigh. “Don’t even try,” she added, shooting his left arm when she saw him reaching out for a weapon. Closing the distance in between, she pointed the barrel to the side of his head. “I’ll make it simple for you. Cooperate or suffer.”

“Just kill me already!” The man responded angrily, glaring at Sana.

He screamed in agony the second another bullet buried in his leg, Sana levelled herself, her smug smile and the glint in her eyes sent shivers down the helmsman’s spine. “I said cooperate or,” and she pressed on his wound, “suffer.”

Timidly, he nodded, stuttering, “o-okay, okay, I’ll do whatever you say.”

Footsteps incoming, Sana turned to see Nayeon panting, “backup arrives in 15, I think we should leave Ryujin to handle this,” a pause, “so we can get there in time.”

“Let’s wait for them to come… who knows what’ll happen if we leave her alone.” Sana replied, she looked at the man, lightly slapping his face, “we’ll get there in time, right?” Not receiving any answer, Sana intentionally puts pressure on his thigh’s wound, hearing his scream, she removes the gun away. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

“He’s gon’ get traumatized by you alone,” Nayeon snickered, tying her hair into a messy bun, “you’re right, let’s wait for them,” then she leaves to help Ryujin with whatever that’s needed.

Sana’s finger on the trigger, staring into his soul, “you know snakes?”

“Red ones?” he replied, gulping. “I don’t know shit.”

“You literally specified them,” Sana chuckled, playfully aiming the gun around, “funny how they hire stupid people nowadays.” Sana flicked his head, then grabbed a handful of his hair. “What’s the latest news?”

“Don’t make me hunt your family.” Sana threatened, breathing down his neck, “you wouldn’t want that, do you?” She let her grip off, and asked once more, “what’s the news?”

The man hesitated, his breath shaky, “I just know that she flew back here.”

“Who?”

“Sharon.”

It has been more than 16 hours, and they’re not here yet. Jihyo’s fingers ran along the steering wheel, she leaned forward, resting her chin on the wheel. Outside, the beach began to crowd since the fireworks will happen in three hours. Jeongyeon made a last minute decision to have her monitor V’s movement. Her eyes fell on the bar; V’s supposed to arrive 30 minutes ago but his shadow is nowhere to be seen. Her phone lit up, texts from someone who shall not be named. She left the messages on read then, she finds her thumb caressing the homescreen. Smiling brightly and kissing it, she sets her phone aside and focuses on the bar.

An elegant, jet-black Audi pulled up, Jihyo watched it carefully as she spotted a man nearing it. The luxurious car was driven by V, and he stepped out of it, tossing the keys to the man. They talked for a bit before the man handed V something, (assuming that it’s keys, which Jihyo is right), V went to the parked, white Nissan Note. He glanced around, then hopped into the car. “Jeongyeon,” Jihyo spoke, eyes still glued on the car. “He exchanged cars,” she added.

“Tail him.”

Jeongyeon saw the sight of a boat incoming. A sharp breath intake, the container was parked by the docks, and the driver went out to smoke. Counting heads, there are only four men. Jeongyeon moved nearer to the container lorry, she hid by the stack of empty barrels. The boat binded to the shore, a limping man is seen securing the rope, his hands seemingly to tie a knot so quickly. Once he’s done, a loud gunshot echoed and he collapsed. The armed men by the container instantly aimed the boat, approaching slowly. 

Jeongyeon took her chances to shoot the men dead whilst Sana and Nayeon dashed towards the rest. Launching herself to the driver, she tackled him down by surprise. She kicked the gun out of his possession, then a gush of pain jolted as she felt her abdomen aching. Slammed against the lorry’s door, Jeongyeon winced in pain. The driver staggered to the gun laying on the ground, she forced herself to chase after him, jumping onto his back and locked his neck. Jeongyeon saw a glimpse of her squadmates fighting, and a scream, “Captain!”

She instantly got off the driver’s back, and out of nowhere, a blade swung past her. It was merely milimetres away or else she would have gotten stabbed. Dodging the attacks, Jeongyeon tripped, falling. She managed to hold the man’s wrist, trying to push him with all her might. Beads of sweat form as the tip of the dagger touches her skin, the next thing Jeongyeon knows after the deafening ringing is blood splattered to her face, followed by an agonizing groan. Panting, Jeongyeon sat up, seeing the man lying dead as Sana pressing her gun against the driver’s leg.

“Are you good?” Nayeon asked, helping her up. They looked at Sana crouching by the injured driver, “he’ll be traumatized.”

“It’s her talent,” Jeongyeon chuckled, “she knows how to scare people.”

Jeongyeon tapped Sana’s shoulder, “you can torture him later, let’s get going.” Grabbing him by the collar, she dragged him to the driver’s seat, “if you want to be spared,” forcing him to get in, “then listen to her,” motioning her head to Sana who’s already in her seat, pointing the gun at him.

Shutting the door, Jeongyeon turned to Nayeon standing metres away from her, “the boat?”

“Settled.”

Jeongyeon heard Jihyo, “I’m getting tailed,” and the route taken was lonely, Jihyo gulped at the sight of motorbikes speeding behind. “Jeong—” and Jihyo swerved in panic when the side mirror shattered. Tires screeching, it deafened everyone’s hearing. Jeongyeon’s panicked tone to the sound of a crash, “Jihyo? Jihyo!” Half a dozen motorbikes surrounded Jihyo’s car that crashed the road divider.

A car sped, it rammed her car into, (at least), two motorbikes. Hitting the brakes, the driver sees bodies on the smooth tarmac, blood pooling. They got out of the car, the pistol perfectly shooting their legs since they’re outnumbered. Two dead, four down, the rest fled the scene. The driver finishes the injured men before rushing to Jihyo. Door flung open, they gasped—Jihyo is glued to the wheel of the wrecked car, semiconscious, red tainting her skin. Fumbling her pockets, they found her pocket knife and cut the straps off Jihyo’s seatbelt. “Hyo, it’s me… stay with me,” her voice cracking.

With half lidded eyes, Jihyo tried to speak, “white… car…”

The driver hushed her, “it doesn’t matter anymore,” they said as they hooked Jihyo’s arm around their neck, hands scooping Jihyo from the seat. The driver carried Jihyo to their car, breathing out, “I got you.”

“She’ll be fine, Captain.”

“What if something bad happened?”

Jeongyeon rested her head against the container, looking up to the small opening provided, her mind getting messier and she’s trying her best to not let it get to her. Nayeon noticed the worried expression on the captain’s face, internally debating if she should ask about it. As if her thoughts spoke out loud, Jeongyeon broke the silence, “if you have something to say, just say it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” Jeongyeon awkwardly chuckled, “time will pass.”

“It’s just that I don’t feel it,” Nayeon said, pulling her knees closer to her chest, resting her chin on it. “You know what? Nevermind. Let’s just stay alive,” she continued. Her eyes met Jeongyeon’s warm gaze, “despite how painful it is… pain makes you know you’re still alive.”

“And if I die?”

Tension engulfing them, Nayeon knows there’s nothing else that can be said, “you’re dead.” Jeongyeon’s brows raised, confused, “if you die, what can you do? You’re already dead.”

Nodding, Jeongyeon placed a finger over her lips, signalling Nayeon to be quiet as she saw lights coming into the container through the opening. The lorry slowly came into a stop. Jeongyeon took the handgun from the holster, cocking it as she knelt on a knee. Nayeon did the same, aiming at the door. Shallow breaths, they stilled themselves when the locks rustled. The doors swung open, and Jeongyeon instantly aimed at the person’s forehead.

“Who were you expecting to see?” V smirked; he’s unarmed and alone.

Jeongyeon jumped off the container, followed by Nayeon. Sana came into view with a bloody dagger, perhaps, she had stabbed the driver to his death the second they arrived. Eyes wandered around, she doesn’t like the energy radiating from this warehouse. Their aim didn’t move, Jeongyeon stared at V, restricting herself from strangling him dead. “Where are they?”

“They who?”

“You know who I meant,” Jeongyeon took a step forward, whispering, “we had a deal.”

V ran his fingers through his hair, cracking his neck and stared back into Jeongyeon’s empty yet murderous eyes, “let’s say, I may have swayed.”

Cursing through her gritted teeth, Jeongyeon was about to throw a punch—unfortunately, it started raining bullets. The trio scattered to find covers whilst V sprinted to his car that was parked outside the warehouse. It was a risky and reckless move, it was so unlike Jeongyeon to do so—she’s always calculated. Fired but missed, V froze as he looked at her, “who was it?”

“No one,” snickering.

No words said, Jeongyeon charged towards him. Staggering to her kick, she took the chance to flung him to the stacked pallet wood. V tried to backed up, diggin his pocket for the knife then attacked, slashing her right arm. Jeongyeon hissed at the pain, and sidestepped V’s attempt of stabbing her. Nayeon appeared from nowhere, grabbing a wooden plank then smashed it to his head.

“Nay!”

Nayeon ducked as a pipe swung over head, she spotted the sheath on the man’s ankle and took the blade, stabbing his thigh. With the blade stuck in the man’s thigh, she pushed him until his back crashed into the wall. Pulling the blade out, she stabbed his sides then let him bleed. Jeongyeon was thrown to the ground by another man when she tried to kick the knife out from V’s hand. Nayeon grabbed the metal pipe and beat the man up, just as she’s done, she’s unaware of V who’s now standing less than a metre away from her.

It was just a matter of seconds, Jeongyeon shielded Nayeon from the stab—she could feel her skin tearing to shreds and blood soaking her clothes as it sank deep before he pulled it out for another stab. Before V could do so, bullets pierced his arm. He stumbled backwards and the knife dropped; it was Sana. Nayeon held Jeongyeon in her arms, her eyes began to glaze when Jeongyeon coughed blood. Tires squealing to its stop, someone rushed out to help Nayeon to carry Jeongyeon into the car.

“You…” Sana scoffed, she couldn’t believe her eyes. “How… why are you here?”

“Get in the car, I’ll finish this off.”

“No, Sharon—” Sana flinched to the roaring engines, immediately gunning the incoming headlights, she yelled, “okay but fuck, we’re not gonna die here like this.”

Sharon towered over V, “you do know the consequences, didn’t you?” Then, V laughed as he rested his back against the wall. Sana called her name out once more but she didn’t bother to turn. A firm hold on her arm, Sharon would have killed him on the spot, “you’re lucky you’re useful alive,” and she shot both of his legs, making sure he’ll be paralyzed forever.

Sana dragged Sharon with her, “we have to go.”

As the two got into the car, Sana immediately drove away from the warehouse, managing to escape from the eyes of their enemy. Nayeon glanced at Jeongyeon who’s trying to keep herself awake, she felt her eyes twitch and she looked away. “Who are you?” Nayeon voiced, not having a glimpse of their unexpected guest. “Sana?”  
“It’s a friend.”

“I’m Myoui Mina.”

The two answered in sync, and their eyes met for a quick second. “Officer Myoui,” Mina added, staring ahead, “and Jihyo is all fine.”

Nayeon was all worried for Jeongyeon and Jihyo at the hospital, she kept pacing back and forth along the corridors. Then at the far end by the windows were Sana and Mina looking unamused. “Why didn’t you tell me, Sharon?”

“It’s not me who has forgotten my roots, Sana.”

“I can explain—”

Mina cut her off, “if they figured you developed feelings for her, you’ll be dead on both sides.” Sana was struck with confusion and surprise, “there’s no freedom in this… you thought you got away from here but you just made yourself stuck forever,” and the next words made the devil shivered, “don’t make me do things to her that you’ll regret.”

“What do you want?” Sana asked in a hushed tone.

“Haven’t we talked about this before?”

Sana glared, shaking her head—split. Sighing, “give me time,” and she left.

Footsteps approaching, Mina turned to see Nayeon staring at her, “isn’t your name Sharon?” Nayeon questioned, studying Mina’s face. “You were with me that night.”

“I think you got the wrong person, Lieutenant.”

“You kissed me,” Nayeon insisted. Her mind’s such a mess at the moment, however, the heart always knows. “You’re Sharon, and what’s with that night, huh?” The aggressiveness came out of nowhere as she pushed Mina to the wall, “what do you know about me?”

Mina remained calm, “tonight must have traumatized you,” she said, jaw clenched as Nayeon grabbed onto her collar. “You wouldn’t want to get in trouble for harassing me.”

“Nay, what the fuck?” Sana broke them apart, canned drinks in her hands and she handed one to Nayeon. Turning to Mina, “Officer Myoui, I’m sorry… tonight has been heavy.”

“I understand.” Mina glanced at her watch, “I’ll get going.”

Sana brought Nayeon to sit down after Mina left from their sight, asking, “what the fuck was that?”

“I’m sure I met her before. Her name’s Sharon… they look exactly the same.”

“Sharon?”

“You said she’s your friend,” Nayeon recalled the conversation in the car. “Is she really not the same person?”

Sana popped the can open, “if she really is the one you’re talking about, she must have told me that she’s there.” Gulping down the soda, “let’s not cause trouble on a land that’s not ours.”

But Nayeon believes what she believes: Sharon is Mina, Mina is Sharon. That night—the kiss, the goodbye; Nayeon knows something is really off, not with just Sharon or Officer Myoui, whatever her name is… but Sana has been hiding something as well. She faced Sana, with her eyes when one looks into it; a barrier is obviously seen. Smiling reassuringly, “you have a point.”

“Let’s see Hyo and Jeong.”

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be cool to Twitter lmao — @thisisnayeon
> 
> P/S: (not so) daily AU progress on Twitter.


End file.
